1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot motion data generation method and a generation apparatus for processing motion of a robot, and more specifically to a method for generating robot motion data and a generation apparatus by conducting digital markings at equivalent object joint positions of a first image frame with the use of plural consecutive image frames (moving pictures) including a moving object, and by extracting moving angle values of each joint through motion of the digital markings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior method for generating motion data was to attach plural sensors directly to an object for obtaining its motion, and to sense location changes of the sensors by analyzing signals inputted from the sensors, thereby measuring locations, directions and others of each joint.
Another method was to attach particular markers to an object, and to manually find out location changes of the markers from consecutive frames by using a camera, so as to obtain changed locations and directions of each joint.
However, though the above methods can exactly obtain action data, a lot of equipments and costs are needed to obtain one motion, thus they are hardly used for robot development, and mainly used for movies or animation. Furthermore, since the prior inventions are directly attached to an object, they are mainly applied to human bodies, and it is very difficult to apply them to animals, particularly, small insects.
As for technologies regarding motion data generation in the case of general robot development, the most frequently used method is to make a user use a tool for generating angles by directly inputting joint values of a robot. In this case, a robot developer should individually apply each angle for motion generation, requiring a lot of time and effort.
Another method is to obtain angles by directly moving a robot with the use of a motor capable of receiving feedback. While it is easy to obtain motion through this method, a lot of expenses are required for the motor, and when another type of an actuator is used instead of the motor, application is difficult.